User talk:Trewsq
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alina the Fox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 20:13, 7 January 2013 Lemme guess. did the name of the chat come up as ":"? by per chance? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 02:56, January 19, 2013 (UTC) have you got it on Compatibility mode? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 17:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) What's that? Trewsq (talk) 17:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Trewsq It's something that "fixes" certain things on certain websites, but completely makes chat go blank. Erm, can you get me a screenshot of your Browser so i can point out where it is at? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 17:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Damn... okay, um... Do you know where the refresh button is near the Adress bar at the top of the page? The adress bar is the long bar at the top of the browser page that often (always im pretty sure) starts with "http:// yadayadayada" go to that. We'll work from there. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 17:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) So i'll take that as you've found the refresh button at the top of the browser? There should be a small broken/riped "page" icon next to it. Is it, how do i say, highlighted? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 18:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Um... erm.... Tell me what you see. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 18:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll see if someone with more technical experience can help you out, talking to him now. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 18:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you get on? Try again. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 18:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hm.... Are you at school? Calm down, you'll be able to get back on. I'll figure it out. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 19:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Pfft. Tell them your damn self. Have fun figuring out how to fix your chat. Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 19:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll take it you can't get on chat? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 07:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Have you tried restarting your computer or closing all open browsing sessions then opening new ones? Have you tried logging out the logging on again? Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 08:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i'm not angry... Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 08:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) i hope you can come on soon Knuckles the Echidna Lover (talk) 08:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) hey there I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 04:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC)SonicKnucklesFan92I'm proud to Be a Sonic Fan (talk) 04:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I miss you.... :( I hope you're doing alright... i miss our rps and chats. But i hope to see you whenever you got the chance, but for now, be alright okay. :) let me know how you're doing too okay. -SonicKnucklesFan92